


【EC】虞美人

by SSSX



Series: 【EC】虞美人 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: *r18  血族Erik ＋(不剧透物种)Charles。*主角1v1绝对不插第三者。吸血鬼Erik加入了一个组织，他遇见了自己的搭档Charles，这个搭档满腹大道理却又可爱并且让人……*不算破案文，虽然和案子有关。部分较血腥。文章内容涉及的许多案件较为黑暗，部分由社会现实案件改编。





	1. Chapter 1

【EC】虞美人 Chapter 1

\---  
在伦敦1984年的一个晚上，买上一枝虞美人不会困难。Erik请花店的女老板替自己剪去过长的绿茎，捏着剩下三厘米的短根将水粉色的虞美人插进自己左胸前的口袋里，露出重叠的花瓣，和口袋表面上用银线绣成的蝙蝠，走了出去。

出了花店就是夜色，再钻入人群就是酒吧。Erik走进一个门牌为“Shadow(阴影)”的酒吧，灯光在外面花色纷繁，屋里面就只有金色和灰色的区域，人们在金色里舞蹈，在灰色里坐下，分局像是事先规划完毕。  
Erik在吧台前坐下，没点东西。对他来说，啤酒和饮料在当下对他不算友好，甚至会加重他的饥渴。胃对血液的渴望在人群里被稍稍放大，这个血族在来酒吧之前只匆匆喝了两袋冷血，这明显是管饱但不美味的。但可惜他今天并不是来捕猎的。  
Erik在一年前申请了PL组织的入会，对方告知他需要审核。一年后，他在信箱里发现了他审核通过的信件，信里其他都是印刷字体，只有称呼是手写的细韧有劲的钢笔字：Dear Erik。

PL组织，或者是PL会，是在二百年前兴起的一个打着惩恶扬善名号的组织，它由神秘人创立，又由神秘人招揽成员，没人知道创始者是谁，内部结构又如何。外界了解的不多的信息里有，这个组织中都是非人类超自然物种，接那些大多数政府或国家不办但人们无力平反的案子以及，他们允许任何人求助。但是接受任务的条件十分苛刻，需要时间来考核鉴定真伪。Erik也是兴起才决定申请加入这个组织，即使杀死了那个已经该死几十年的人，他仍然无法放下一些情绪，仍然会做恶梦，在梦醒之后承受那些深深的无力。和几十年前一样的事一件件发生在身边，几十年过去，他发现世界和那时候一样虚伪。当他指尖发痒的时候，他想起了这个组织，既可缓解他的仇恨，又能解决他经常性突然变得暴力的问题。

虞美人是信上的要求。别一枝虞美人，口袋需要蝙蝠图案，在Shadow酒吧见面，Erik的搭档会在衣服口袋上绣上CpXl与他见面，对方暗语是：  
“虞美人代表安慰，对象是那些看似无法抚平的伤。我们时而是虞美人，时而又是伤者。漂亮的花，介意把这枝虞美人送给我吗？”  
Erik的搭档令Erik出乎意料，他走过来，小个子但不弱势，棕色卷发，蓝眼睛。他看向那人的蓝色西装，有CpXl。于是他说出自己的暗语：  
“每个人都会有虞美人。你的不在我这里。”  
对方笑了下，嘴唇像刚喝过酒并且喝醉了，红的不可思议。他低下头笑笑，从身后拿出一枝虞美人，水粉色的，抽出Erik的那枝，把自己的那枝插进Erik的口袋。以下不再是暗语，他们都知道了对方和自己的身份。  
“幸好你买的不是别的什么东西，是真的虞美人。”棕发男人把Erik的花捏在指尖转圈，Erik问他什么意思。  
“他们很多会买成佛兰德斯红罂粟，或者阿尔卑斯罂粟*。你买对了，并且你我选色一致。”  
Erik认为这个男人长得很美，他觉得自己判断并无误区。虽然是男人样貌，但是多了许多一般男人没有的气质。比如温和，比如沉稳，比如冷静，诱惑。他看起来像是涉世未深的大学生，单纯干净，但又天生一股贵族气息，眼睛笑起来时像美丽的精灵。  
“所以呢？”  
“没有下文，我在夸你。Charles，Charles•Xavier。”那男人微微偏头注视他，“你知道我的名字了，Erik•Lehnsherr，现在，可以向你要一个吻吗？”  
Erik看了眼嘈杂的周围，看起来并没有人注意到吧台这边两个像是在调情的男人。虽然同性恋在这个世界并不流行，但Erik不在乎这个，男人或者女人对他来说无所谓，这个人类世界所谓的人定的必须的准则规定，他不介意背道而驰。他搂了搂Charles的腰，得到准许的小个子男人仰头点了下他的嘴唇。仅仅，只是点了一下。Erik没反应过来，那感觉根本不是一个吻，好像就是被随便碰了一下。而很快，他明白过来，是的，这不会是一个真正的吻，那不过是伪装而已。

他顺着Charles带领的方向走，装作如同欲火焚身的迫不及待想开始一夜情的毛头小子一样和Charles钻进了酒吧对面的宾馆里。而一进门，Charles就松开了他的西服。  
“谢谢配合。”Charles仍是那样笑着，相较于外面的“热情”，他此刻就显得陌生得多。Erik说了一句不客气，其他的就开始听Charles讲。  
从今晚起，你就成为了PL会的一员，暂时和我搭档负责伦敦。Charles用一种熟稔的节奏对他说。PL会结构安排是，分为小组行动，组与组之间互不干涉，每组负责一个任务，由两人组为搭档，新人的搭档是根据对新人的考察分析而选出的一位旧成员。  
介绍的话没有多说，他们今晚有任务。Erik和Charles分坐床的左右两侧，Charles从西服内侧掏出一个小型塑料袋，把照片按顺序摆在床上，上面有男人，女人和小女孩。Erik则撑床看着。  
“Brown女士是一位普通职员，虽然我知道她更多信息但任务不需要，所以我不进行不必要的透露。她有一个女儿。”Charles指着照片上的上的小女孩，“三个月前Brown女士驾车在路上被交警拦住，那个男人在小女孩面前对Brown女士进行了侵犯。而几天前，同样是那个交警，侵犯了Brown女士的女儿两次，在她不在她女儿身边的时候。所以Brown女士对我们发来求助。她认为警察已经对她没有帮助，所以才找到我们。”  
“Erik？”Charles指着照片的手停在那，发现Erik正盯着他指尖下的男人，他穿着一身交警服，“你的獠牙不必露出，先生。愤怒是不可少的但不是必须的，这仅仅是开始，以后会有很多。多余的愤怒会破坏我们行动的理智性。”  
吸血鬼的指甲长出来刺穿交警照片的头部以及床单。Erik问小女孩几岁，Charles回答他十五岁，他又问她是否还活着，Charles回答是。这是个不必猜想的简单问题，从Charles讲话的内容上来说很容易判定小女孩仍活着，但Erik仍然想得到Charles具体的答复。这对Erik很重要，Charles猜得到。  
“活着就会有开始。只要罪恶的源头消失的干净。”Erik抓起那个照片，“那个女士会知道我比警察有用。”  
“是我们。”Charles撑着床离Erik更近一些，“你仍然在愤怒，Erik，愤怒会加重你想要吸血的渴望。”吸血鬼灰绿色的眼瞳开始慢慢变红，“你要是忍不住，你可以先咬我。任务完成之后你再找其他人。”  
Erik缓慢地看了他一眼，把照片别进口袋里拒绝了他。他不是很渴，除了交易，他没有心情去喝别人的血。何况，他还不知道Charles是什么物种，以及他的血会给Erik带来什么影响。

出宾馆是一个小时之后的事情，他们装作刚缠绵完毕的好一夜情对象，Charles拿掉了西装外套，而Erik强硬地给他披上并把他揽在怀里。盯着PL的人有很多，不分物种，他们中至今没有人暴露过身份，这源于组织强调的，保持时刻过分的谨慎。  
到了另一处楼与楼之间的缝隙，他们钻进去。Charles从墙壁的暗格里取出像口罩一样的面具要给Erik带上，后者嫌弃地向后撇头。  
“我不需要。”  
“你必须需要。这是PL保护我们的方式。我们得保护好自己，才能帮助别人。这是PL的宗旨。”Charles抿着双唇，双手举着面具，“快点，Erik。”后者才不情不愿地把脸递过去，Charles把尺寸合适的绑绳圈在Erik耳朵上。  
“你是什么？”Erik说话时的雾气一部分打在了面具上，又迅速透过缝隙散出去。  
Charles专心给他系上用来固定的扣子，下意识嗯地反问一下，才反应过来他在问自己的身份。  
“精灵。”他说着，变出了自己尖尖长长的耳朵，还有几乎透明的耳尖，“Light elf(光精灵)中的月精灵。擅长剑术和弓箭。不过我现在什么都擅长，但是一百年前，我还是更擅长用弓箭一些。我也喜欢那个。”

这些说完，Charles又告诉了Erik一些关于精灵的事。交换完身份使Erik觉得自己与Charles的关系更近了一步。毕竟在社交关系里，如果你用自己的秘密交换了别人不肯告诉其他人的秘密，就会像你是那个人特殊的那一个一样，会有满足感，而你会觉得你的秘密也值得那个人这么想。  
PL有专门的情报组织，但只会给每个小组基本信息，更详细的就需要小组成员自己搞定。Charles和Erik戴着面具来到警局，他们弄晕了值班的警员。在Charles翻看那个男人资料的时候，Erik还咬了他们，精灵只瞥了一眼就没看了，他还以为Erik真的不怎么饿呢。而在临走前，他又看了一眼那两个警员，手腕上的伤口没有了。二百年前至今，PL接收了许多物种，但吸血鬼申请加入仍是第一次。罕见未知、不可确定的因素太多，所以组织才派他来和Erik搭档。 原来吸血鬼的唾液可以愈合伤口是真事，精灵想着。这可真是很神奇，他有点后悔自己没有看看Erik是怎么舔别人伤口的，他们不会觉得那个手腕很脏吗？他们会准备纸巾吗？

事实上，Erik的确随身带纸巾并且会在咬人之前确保那里不会太脏。一般是他主动捕猎，在不太饿之前就做好准备。而幸运的是他的条件很不错，所以从来都是猎物对他投怀送抱，因此洁净度这一方面总是能任性地达到他的要求。  
他们收集了两天的情报，那个交警男人实在没什么好查的，没什么背景，只是一个仗着自己的权利为非作歹的发情的牲畜。第三天晚上俩人就去了那个交警的单身屋子，Charles的决定是恐吓加上录音，并以此作为证据交给政府用法律制裁。这也是PL一贯的做法。但Erik一进去就杀了他，甚至没让那个男人多说一句话。

吸血鬼给男人的喉咙和两个手腕放了血，血缓缓地侵染覆盖地板，Charles不得不向后退免得沾到鞋。他看着说不出话的交警，瞥了Erik一眼。  
“我跟你说过了不能杀他。”  
“显然你的观点是错误的，这样的人该死。”  
“他的确该死，但最终动手的不该是我们。政府会解决这件事。”  
“政府？”Erik嗤笑他，“政府要是有用，那个女士会求助我们？警察要是有用她以及她的女儿怎么会受到侵犯。该死的人就不该让他活着，他多活一天就是对那个女孩灵魂的侮辱。”  
“我——”Charles忽然意识到这是个很严重的思想问题，组织派他来果然是有考虑的。Erik下意识只提到了女孩没有Brown女士，说明女孩的遭遇对他更重要。这让事态在Charles的脑海里变得严重起来，一个有故事且有仇恨的吸血鬼，可不会好好遵守组织的规定。  
“我们的任务不是杀戮，而是让政府做本来它应该做到的事情。PL不会让这样的人渣活下去，但是得在人渣得到利用之后。”Charles叹了叹气。  
“Erik，可能我得在之后很长时间里都得告诉你该怎么做正确的事了。杀了这个男人的确解恨，但接下来这个男人所做的事情就无法得到曝光，这只解决了Brown女士的问题并没有解决社会的问题。我们得让政府和社会意识到这个世界上存在的问题，使他们被迫应对和对此警惕。你现在做的这些，只会让这个男人死因不明，且让他得到合法的埋葬。”  
吸血鬼没有理他，但Charles知道这个男人只是别扭于被自己说动。一个满怀仇恨的吸血鬼或许还有点理性，出发点是好的。这让Charles感到欣慰，虽然这比他遇到的所有人都要难解决多了。爱恨交织的感情最为复杂，往往爱恨之间一选错路就会迷途不反。Charles寄希望今后的生活，他希望他能帮Erik看清这些。

“好吧，这是第一次。”精灵用手掌拍了拍吸血鬼结实的手臂，“我们该走了。”  
他们离开了现场，不去管那个男人最后是怎样流血而死的，反正第二天就会有人发现。

三天后这件事得到了曝光，当然，是死因不明的那种曝光。当Charles带着Brown女士的酬谢金去找Erik时，那个吸血鬼正在他的小公寓里“吃”早餐，并看电视。黑白画面滋滋地报道那位英勇交警被残忍杀害的新闻，他偷笑地看着Erik吃瘪的表情。他显然意识到自己给那个交警冠上了多么伟大的名号。  
“事实证明，有些话值得一听，有些规定并不是信口胡说。”Charles坐到Erik对面替他关了电视，把酬金给他，“这是报酬。Brown女士给的。当然，不多，我们也没要那么多。”  
Erik摩挲着信封袋，“如果是穷人受害，他们可没有报酬付给我们。所以你们接吗？”  
“因为这些，所以PL里才没有那些为生计奔忙的人类，只有我们这样有能力任意活下去的生物。因为我们可以不要报酬，我们也可以有自己的工作。Erik，不必担心穷人不会寻找我们，如果一个人真的到了走投无路的绝望境地，他们会来找我们试试的。到时他们就会发现我们可以什么都不要。当然，情报机构会帮我们考察他们，看看真假和必要，再把任务交给我们。”  
“一个很美妙的组织，不是吗？”Charles此时更像一个大学生了，他穿着白衬衫和修身的牛仔裤，撑着下巴看向Erik，手指在桌面上有节奏的敲打。  
“Papaver rhoeas L.(虞美人)”  
Charles说，Erik愣了愣，才恍悟过来PL是什么意思，明白了为什么他去见Charles，要带一枝虞美人。  
“虞美人代表安慰。”Erik重复那晚Charles的暗语。  
“就像我们做过的事。”Charles双手抵着下巴，“那天晚上我就告诉你了。所以，现在，Erik，我有一件事要跟你提。”  
Erik喝着杯子里的“酒”，挑眉看他，“什么事？”  
“我们同居吧。”Charles对他说。

-  
*佛兰德斯红罂粟，阿尔卑斯罂粟：因为虞美人属于罂粟科，这两种也属于罂粟科，三者长相有点相似。有些人买错过，所以Charles说这话。


	2. 【EC】虞美人 Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik在文中不会跟任何其他人发生关系。文中的超自然生物有私设。

\--  
Erik同意和Charles同居。这个精灵在他的公寓里为他列举了许多和自己同居的好处：独栋双层别墅，与他公寓相比更为低廉的租赁费，更加方便的任务交流，便利的交通(Charles允许Erik开自己车库里的任何一辆车)。以及，甚至允许他带女伴或者Erik喜欢的话，带男伴回来。  
这毫无疑问是一场仿佛含有欺诈性质的交易，Erik唯一需要付出的就只是他在任务中的执行权，和那个低廉的房费。Charles对此只是说明他不想再看到Erik做出肆意杀人这类事情。Erik没有过多犹豫，几乎是立刻答应，鉴于前一晚他的做法并没有达到他最想要的结果。并且，相比之下他的生活的确不如Charles精致，普通的公寓，普通的工作，他似乎没什么追求，只在饮用更加合口味的血液和象棋方面有着较高的标准。

于是Erik住进了别墅里。

吸血鬼的进食富有规律性：偶尔喝冷血，一周只捕猎两次，至今没有带过男人回来。因为依照Erik的说法，女性的血液尝起来更加美味，口感更加细腻。Charles将这些记在脑子里。  
原谅他的好奇心，在过去的几百年里，他几乎没有这么近距离地观察过任何一位吸血鬼。他是个心理学教授，以及生物学教授，并且喜欢做实验。他很难不对吸血鬼的行为作出观察并进行分析。不过至今为止，在他和Erik同居的四周里，他还没有发现吸血鬼和人类或者其他物种在心理方面有什么不同。事实证明，几乎所有具备自主思想的物种，比如人类，吸血鬼、狼人、精灵等，关于心理方面的状况，实际上是可以一致研究的。  
这对于Charles的工作来说很有利，不论在哪一方面。

秋天已经降临许久，伦敦总是感到凉意，但还不至于烧壁炉。Charles陷进单人沙发里使自己缩成一团，在空荡的壁炉旁边，他的对面是Erik平常会坐下和他下棋闲聊的单人沙发，现在那里干干净净——Erik才带了一个女孩上楼，估计还得一会儿才能下来。从带女孩回家到Erik下楼和Charles面对面坐下下棋，这中间的间隔总是在两个小时左右，这是Charles的观察结果——Erik总是在这些方面特别有规律。他默默地猜这是Erik的习惯，而不是吸血鬼共有的特征。

距离上次任务已经过去了四周多，关于警员意外死亡之事，除了判断出是他杀，警察别无线索，早已在几天前停止了调查。Charles把所有报道过那次案件的报纸都垒到一起，他逐字逐句地从那些文章里寻找有关这件案子的调查进展，奇怪的是，竟没有一期报纸报道那天他和Erik伪装之后闯入警局查那个被Erik杀死的警员的事，他分明记得是他打晕了警局值班的两个警员，然后Erik喝了一点他们的血，虽然说最后Erik愈合了他们的伤口，但至少他们闯进去这一事实是无法抹去的，可是，没有任何人提起这件十分可疑甚至可说是恐怖的事。即使Charles也在别的渠道里留心观察过。  
外面响起特殊的“簇簇”声，像鸟叫，又像小孩的玩闹时的怪叫。Charles放下报纸去开门。

Erik下楼的时候，Charles正背对着他蹲在门边，右手拿着盒装牛奶。吸血鬼的听力好极了，仅站在楼梯上他就听见了Charles并不刻意遮掩的说话声。  
“不必着急，希尔夫人，我想艾富里一定不是出现了心理问题。你们可以按照我说的方法继续观察两天，如果不是普通的发热，你们就去找Hank，他可以帮您解决。一切都会好起来的，夫人先生。—哦谢谢二位，也祝二位好运。回家小心些。”

“你在做什么？”Erik说话的声音似乎有点把Charles吓到了，但精灵其实早就听见他下楼的声音，于是他站起来朝Erik晃了晃手中的牛奶和信件，关上了门。  
“我们又有任务了，Erik。”  
吸血鬼从楼上走下来，看着他手里多出的信。  
“但你还没说你刚才在做什么，跟谁说话。”  
“别着急，Erik，这些事情我迟早会跟你说的。是Pixie*，你应该知道他们，这些可爱的小精灵。我们的任务都是他们带来的，情报机构把信件派发给他们，他们再交偷偷送给我们。报酬是水或者牛奶。包括那些求助的人，和希望加入PL的人，他们只需要在家门口放上一些牛奶或水，午夜时分说出他们的求助内容或者入会意愿，Pixie就会帮他们传递信息给情报机构，收取他们的报酬。你一年前申请入会的时候不也是这么干的。”  
Charles忍不住想笑，他明显从Erik脸上看见了后悔的表情，他一定在想自己在半夜的时候说出什么入会申请的话还被那群全身绿色的小人听见，是一件多么丢脸的事情。  
“刚才是负责我们任务分发的希尔夫妇。”Charles坐回沙发里，把牛奶放在一边，“他们的孩子生病了，所以我给了他们一些建议。”  
“那Hank是谁？”Erik又抛出一个问题。  
“是PL里伦敦的另一组负责人的成员。伦敦有许多和我们一样的小组，我们其实是和他们一起负责伦敦，只是每一项任务都单独完成罢了。他是一位不错的狼人。好吧，现在让我们来看看这次出了什么事情。”  
俩人面对面坐在沙发里，Erik收下棋盘空出桌子，Charles把资料和照片摆在桌上。  
一个叫做苏瑞小女孩的求助。她的母亲被老板逼着借了高利贷，如今已经还不起欠款，而她母亲的老板就趁此时要挟她的母亲每隔几天都要去一次老板的家里，经常也会有老板的手下来催促她的母亲还债，或打或骂，并且在苏瑞眼前侵犯过她的母亲。  
“苏瑞呢？”Erik语气很沉。  
Charles又仔细看了一遍资料，“看起来暂时是安全的。别着急，Erik，既然我们接手了，就不会再让事情恶化。”精灵皱了皱眉，看向吸血鬼。他似乎不能好好控制自己的脾气，手按在扶手上，长出的指甲已经戳破了沙发皮革。  
“你还需要喝血吗？你楼上的女孩——”Charles不太确定吸血鬼在愤怒的时候是否需要血液。  
“没事，不必。”  
“你不能一直是这个样子，Erik。易怒有时候对于你身边的人，以及对于你自己都是具有伤害性的，也同样对我们的任务不利。你得试着放松下来。”Erik用食指顶着太阳穴轻微摇了摇头，他一直很想平息自己，但就像那些已经发生过的事情无法挽回一样，他的身体也无药可救地易怒，暴躁，控制不住地显露疯狂。他回忆那从小到大从未平静下来的人生，好像从不能坐在某个地方安静地欣赏风景。  
“深呼吸，Erik。”Charles不知何时已经蹲在了Erik身前，他把双手放在Erik的膝盖上，对Erik说的同时做出了同样的动作，引导Erik跟他一起放松。他的浅灰色套头毛衣牢牢吸Erik的目光，里面的白色衬衫敞开着，露出时隐时现的白皙锁骨。Erik抬头看向他蓝色的眼睛，既浅又深的颜色像静谧的大海，此时此刻如画样的安静，他感觉自己的灵魂陷了进去，耳朵听不见任何声音。

“你感觉好点了吗Erik？”  
吸血鬼从失神中脱离出来，他定睛看了看Charles的脸和嘴唇，又一次觉得它们太过可爱。  
“大概好多了。”Erik有些发热地把Charles扶起来。这个精灵几乎将双臂全部压在了他的大腿上，以一种很亲密地伏在他跟前。  
“行，那我们现在得赶快制定一些计划了。”精灵没有感觉不妥，坐回了自己的位置，他后仰着盯着手中的资料，全然不晓有那么一只吸血鬼在他起身离开的那一刻竟产生了令他自己都感到陌生恐惧的巨大失落感。

俩人花了三天在调查苏瑞的单亲母亲安伯•阿道夫的老板——银行家安托万的同时，保证安伯的安全。幸而他们正赶上了间隔期，那几天刚好是安托万和他的下属都不来骚扰的日子。  
这次的任务可能需要和人类进行较多的接触，为了避免被认出身份，Charles对Erik建议在带上面罩的同时改变音色。因此第四天，Charles带Erik找到了Raven——一个女巫师。  
Erik在某方面很厌恶巫师。这一类人总是能在知道你身份的情况下做出对你具有致命伤害的攻击，Erik的左胸下方有一道伤痕，那是一个男巫在他小时候留下的，大概在三百年前，在Erik喝不到人血只会抓兔子的时候。  
她看起来和Charles很亲密，Charles进门，她首先和他拥抱，接着用打量的眼光在Erik身上转了转，很自然地给了Charles一个响亮亮的吻。Erik自以为这是个挑衅，并且承受了，但他不会承认他对Charles和这个女巫师的关系感到好奇和几丝强烈的不爽快。  
“这是Erik，Raven，我的搭档，你知道的。Erik，这就是我跟你提过的Raven。嗯……以及，虽然Raven是个巫师，但我父亲领养了Raven，所以实际上她是我妹妹，我们俩在伦敦工作很久了。”Charles为俩人做过了介绍，Raven把他拉到一边，用手肘捅了捅他。  
“Charles，你可没告诉我你的搭档是个这么性感的男人，长得可真够养眼的。感觉怎么样，和他在一起？”  
“我第一次遇见吸血鬼，跟以前的那些都不一样。Erik是个好人，但是——”Charles叹了口气，“的确有些难搞，他的心理状况不是很乐观。”  
“我可不相信有什么是Charles搞不定的。心理糟糕的人你见多了Charles，感化他们吧，像个救世主！——如你从前那样，你会再一次完美地完成任务，全身而退。”  
“当然。”Charles对眉飞色舞的Raven笑了下，“Erik也并不是无可救药。”

女巫心情愉快地替Charles调剂了药水。为了方便以后执行任务，在Charles的撮合下，三个人还勉强进行了一次互相熟悉对话。

Charles决定再去一次安伯女士的家里，这次他们要和安伯女士正面谈话，了解更多的情况。并且，知道他们的存在和计划，也更有利于俩人保护她的安全。  
别墅中，Erik坐在沙发里，Charles从抽屉里拿出一个口罩，贴近Erik的身体弯下腰，像前几次那样给Erik系上并不算设计复杂的口罩。  
这实在是个过于安静的时刻，吸血鬼有点走神，他的精神集中在Charles的耳垂上，或者说侧颈上，又白又软。  
“Erik。”Charles忽然轻声喊了下他，手上还在给他扣扣子。吸血鬼听见了，模糊地嗯了一声。  
“你会戴这个口罩对吧——我好像已经给你戴了六次了。”  
一瞬间，Erik清醒过来，意识到这个问题的指向并且忽然很想撒谎。他有点想说他什么都没看见，所以什么都不会。但是，他完全没有办法在Charles漂亮眼珠的注视下撒出这么荒唐的谎。好吧。  
“我会了。”  
吸血鬼有点不太情愿地说。  
\---  
Pixie：小精灵，与人的手掌大小相差无几但可以随意改变自己大小。男女皆穿绿衣，红发绿眼，喜欢恶作剧。  
\---  
这几章感觉不是甜的样子，毕竟还没谈嘛。嗯…我也在等着赶快写到他们俩谈恋爱呢，这样我就可以开车了。


End file.
